Spider-Man & Supergirl: Team Up
by cornholio4
Summary: A world where Peter Parker has not long started being Spider-Man in the DC Universe. What happens when he strikes a friendship with the cousin of the famous Superman which may soon turn into something more? Peter/Kara.
1. Chapter 1

There are an infinite number of universes in the multiverse, some similar but different from the one where the Justice League protects the Earth.

There is one where Kal El of Krypton landed on Apokolips and was raised by the world's cruel tyrant Darkseid to be his son and ultimate weapon.

One where Bruce Wayne was chosen to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

This is one universe where it is similar to the main universe, except a certain young hero from another universe existed here...

Queens, New York and a young man of fifteen years of age called Peter Parker was in the living room in the apartment where he lived with his Aunt May. He was laughing watching an ad on TV of an upcoming movie called Wacky Raceland, " _...A movie studio gets the movie rights to a Hanna Barbera cartoon and they decide to go Mad Max on it..._ " Peter thought looking at the movie advertisement.

He then changed the channel so it was now showing a TV news report of a battle in the middle of Manhattan, New York. It showed a small figure shooting out webs in a red and blue stitched together costume with goggles and a black spider logo on it, using web like fluid from silver devices on his wrists (that he called web-shooters) to attack and travel by swinging from building to building. The figure called Spider-Man was fighting some masked men with rifles as they were attempting to robbed an armoured car filled with bank money. The news reporter said over the video clip:

" _...this was the scene yesterday when the masked super powered vigilante known as 'Spider-Man' was seen foiling a bank heist, apprehending the masked robbers for the police but leaving a considerable amount of collateral damage to the nearby area..._ "

"Oh come on I did the best I could..." Peter moaned looking frustrated.

" _This is the latest of such damage in incidents involving the vigilante ever since he started appearing in New York six months ago..._ "

Peter then angrily turned the TV off and went to his room. He then opened up a secret compartment in his room showing the Spider-Man suit, goggles and Web-Shooters.

" _Six months since I got these powers, I try to do the best I can at helping the public but people get angry if things get banged up when I save people or catch the bad guy, still I have got to keep going as Uncle Ben has shown me that bad things happen if I don't try._ "

He then looked to his wall were there were posters of the world's superheroes including the world famous Justice League, Supergirl the cousin of Justice League leader Superman (with most boys at his school Midtown High having a crush on her) and Captain Marvel who was the Superman of Fawcett City. He then sighed...

" _Still, some are luckier than me, if only there was a way I could be as respect as they are..._ "

*S&S:RTU*

All the way in Smallville, Kansas a blonde haired sixteen year old girl with a red cape, a dark blue shirt that showed her stomach, a red and yellow S shield emblem on it, red skirt with yellow trim and red boots with a yellow trim was in the middle of a fight herself. Floating in the air she was fighting a man in a black powered armor with a black faceplate. She was holding her by his collar and was pounding him until she ripped the nuclear power source in his chest plate out and threw him to the ground.

She was Kara Zor-El or Supergirl the cousin of the world famous hero Superman, brought to Earth like her cousin but due to being frozen in her pod and it going off course she only landed on Earth about a year ago while Kal her baby cousin had grown up to be Superman. She was now following in his footsteps as a hero while her cover was living in Kansas with her cousin's foster parents as Kara Kent. The man she was fighting was Ben Krull her arch enemy the supervillain Reactron.

"It's over Krull, you had best surrender." Kara told Krull sternly as police officers came to take Krull into custody. After his broken faceplate fell to the ground in pieces he then spat in her direction.

"Enjoy your popularity while you can Supergirl, you know that deep down that these power fear aliens with power like you and your cousin. They will need people like me to put people like you down." Krull spat as he was being taken into custody. Kara sighed as she looked around showing that while most people were applauding her there were some that looked scared at the sight of her. Kal told her that some people are good at hiding the fear they had of them but she was not really convinced when he would tell them that they just need to do the best they can to do good and show they don't have to be afraid.

She then flew off to think to herself over the fact that while she is popular especially with teenagers and children, she felt that she would not be able to live up to the standard that her cousin had started with his over a decade long career as Superman (even before officially being public as the Man of Steel when he was performing rescues in Metropolis as the figure that the media had dubbed 'the Blur'). She was thinking this over while Kal (or Clark Kent as he was known as on this world) was off to another galaxy to visit his friend Vartox the alien protector of the planet Valeron.

She did not know if there was someone she could go over this to be honest, there was her older sister figure and Clark's fellow founding member of the Justice League Diana or Wonder Woman (who had been helping to fight evil as Themyscira's ambassador to the outside world) who helped train her to fight on her island home of Themyscira when she first came here but she was not sure she would be of help. Perhaps she could try her luck at talking to the Super-Man of China.

Well she was sure it would come to her sometime so she decided to fly off to clear her head...

 **This is basically a rewrite of Young Justice: A Spider-Man and Supergirl Story which was a rewrite itself. Yeah as someone who grew up on Hanna Barbera shows and movies, I am weirded out with the comics based on them DC has been putting out like Wacky Raceland though I might check it out when the trade comes out. Here is what you can visualise for the costumes:**

 **Spider-Man: a prototype costume from Captain America: Civil War (he will be going to the normal one later in the story and yeah his home life here is based on what is seen there)**

 **Supergirl: Justice League Unlimited look**

 **Reactron: Supergirl show**

 **Also yeah I have bought and read the first issue of the New Super-Man series (digitally on the DC app on my ipad just like my Marvel app that I use to buy and read the latest Marvel books that I follow) that they released as part of DC Universe Rebirth, not sure so far since this new Superman Kong Kenan is introduced as a bully (on the other hand Kamala Khan the current Ms Marvel in Marvel comics won be over instantly when she was first seen as a fanfic writer) but I will keep reading and give it a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spidey will never stop being my favourite superhero but love the exciting DC related news; Supergirl, Atrocious and the Jaime Reyes Blue Beetle being included in Injustice 2 (now I hope for Booster Gold and Ultraman from the Crime Syndicate who when Superman turned evil instead became a good guy). Plus the Wonder Woman Comic Con trailer and the Comic Con Justice League footage (hoping in the official trailer or in a picture we will see the main villain Steppenwolf as I liked him in the comic series Earth 2 and I hope they keep the part of him being Darkseid's uncle)!**

The Watchtower, the satellite headquarters of the Justice League used to monitor threats to the world. Right now watching over the monitors was a man in a black cowl mask with bat ears, black cape, grey bodysuit, black gloves, yellow utility belt and black boots. He was Bruce Wayne the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Industries and the infamous vigilante protector of Gotham City Known as the Batman. "I can see you are at work as usual." said a voice and entered was fellow Justice League member John Stewart one of the Earth based members of the universal police force known as the Green Lantern Corps, he and Hal Jordan as well as others served as the Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (though there were usually only one per sector of the universe).

John was wearing a black bodysuit with green armor plates on the top, green boots, green gauntlets and the Green Lantern (a circle with a line connected to the top and the other to the bottom) logo on it that were constructs projected by the Power Ring on his finger the source of power for the Green Lantern Corps. "So down to work as always Batman, it seems that you are incapable of taking a break while wearing your suit and I don't think you take many breaks even outside of it." John said chuckling and took a sigh when he saw that Bruce's serious mood did not shift.

"I think Kara is coming, I think she is feeling too much pressure since Clark has gone to his trip to Valeron." John told him and Bruce's eyes shifted to John to hear what he had to say. "You think we should have a talk with her?" John asked and Bruce thought over his words.

"I think she may need someone her own age to talk to, let her find someone else to go through her feelings and if she doesn't with them getting worse then we should talk to her." Bruce told him and John seemed satisfied with the answer.

The next day in Queens, New York in an apartment Kara in her Supergirl suit was visiting a friend that she flew to the window of the apartment to see. "...I just think that I will never live up to the legacy that Kal has established here on this world." Kara told a sixteen year old girl with short white hair. Kara then pointed to her S Shield and said "This symbol has come to mean 'hope' on this world as it did on Krypton but I doubt I have much hope to establish myself as a true protector of the world Siobhan." Kara told the girl.

The girl was Siobhan Smythe a girl who was basically Kara's best friend since she arrived on Earth, she was looking at a framed picture of herself as a black and white banshee like creature that she called 'the Silver Banshee' due to a family curse. "Look Kara, despite having powers myself I know I can't exactly know what you are feeling but I do know you will figure it out yourself." Siobhan told Kara in an Irish accent. "I have no doubts you will be as good as your cousin someday, if you really need someone to talk to about this then try and see if there is another superhero our age that might be having the same problems."

Kara then gave Siobhan a grateful smile as they heard a sound outside and saw that there was something going off in a nearby bank. Kara then gave Siobhan a knowing look as she decided to take care of this herself. " _Maybe Kara would like a sidekick, Supergirl and Silver Banshee..._ " Siobhan thought to herself chuckling.

*SM&S:RTU*

At the same time dressed in his casual clothes Peter Parker was walking with his best friend Harry Osborn as they were spending the Saturday morning having a look around the town. "...yeah dad was not happy when he got the phone call from his board of directors that Kord Industries turned down his partnership offer..." Harry told Peter laughing while talking about how Oscorp the company that Harry's father Norman Osborn ran had offered a partnership with Kord Industries and the story of them turning it down was in the Daily Bugle that day.

"Too bad for your dad, you have seen that Wacky Raceland trailer? I didn't think it could get any weirder when they made Archie V the Predator..." Peter told Harry and they heard a blast as outside a nearby bank was a silver haired main in silver boots, a purple jacket, a silver visor, and devices on his hand that he was using to project shock blasts in obstacles in his way. He entered the wall in the bank and began demanding that they hand over the money.

Peter and Harry knew who he was: Herman Schultz or the Shocker a crook using technology he made from stolen Oscorp blueprints to commit crimes. "I think you know what to do now Peter." Harry whispered to Peter and Peter nodded as he ran to an alleyway to change into his Spider-Man Suit which he had hidden in the backpack he was carrying around.

Peter's identity as Spider-Man was only known to a select number of people including Harry. Peter jumped out as Spider-Man to face Schultz and shout "seriously Herman you got out of prison again, isn't this the fifth time I had to beat you up?" Schultz then noticed Peter was there and snarled firing shock blasts as Peter dodged them with his extra sense called 'Spider Sense' which showed him when danger was about to happen.

Before he could do anything he saw a red blur and Schultz was knocked out. " _...Herman is knocked out but, is that... why do I not have my autograph book?_ " Peter thought as he saw clearly the figure now standing that had knocked out his enemy for him. "Hey you're that Spider-Man guy right?" asked the smiling figure of Supergirl herself.

 **Yeah for a change Peter will have his identity known to some loved ones, I decided to do it here watching Linkara of Atop the Fourth Wall discussing secret identity in the Jaime Reyes videos of his Blue Skying retrospective of the Blue Beetle.**

 **Costumes:**

 **Batman: the New 52 suit**

 **Green Lantern: the suit from the Smallville comics (I will admit the Lantern and Detective arcs of the comic are the only ones I own)**

 **Silver Banshee: New 52 look**

 **Shocker: Ultimate comics looks**


End file.
